Soldier Goes Mad With Power
by Eggpants The Abstract
Summary: When the BLU Soldier takes things a little too far, the BLU Medic decides to join RED.
Everyone knew that Soldier was a bit of a nutcase. He was completely delusional and unstable. And irregardless of what his teammates said or did, he always wanted to be in charge. They didn't consider him to be their boss, but he did, and often acted as such. And one day, such behavior taught the whole team a valuable lesson.

The BLUs were stationed at their base in Viaduct. The cold, harsh weather there made everyone more vulnerable, and the Medic was busy healing everyone as best he could so they could defeat RED. Frantic calls of "MEDIC!" came from all directions, and as he scrambled to get to everyone before they died, he was taking a considerable amount of damage himself. Eventually, he knew he was going to die unless he found a health kit, so he fled the battle and searched for one. When he returned, back to full health, he noticed Soldier approaching him. He didn't look happy.

"MEDIC! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, NUMBNUT? WE'VE BEEN CALLING FOR YOU AND YOU HAVEN'T SHOWN UP!" yelled the infuriated mercenary.

"I vas about to die! I had to do somezhing!" Medic replied fearfully.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" demanded Soldier. Medic didn't respond.

"DID I STUT-" Soldier started before realizing what had happened. Before he had a chance to react, he felt a sharp pain in his back followed by Spy's laughter.

When they had both respawned, Soldier grabbed Medic by the collar and began yelling at him.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! FIRST, YOU FAIL TO HEAL ME AND THEN YOU GET US BOTH KILLED! YOU HAD BETTER FOLLOW ME THIS TIME, OR WE'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND A NEW MEDIC!"

The Medic wasn't sure how to respond. He tried to break free from Soldier's grasp, but he was much too strong.

"UNDERSTAND, NUMBNUT?"

Medic nodded and Soldier let him go. Wide-eyed, he picked up his Medigun and followed Soldier out to battle. Suddenly, he felt something under his foot. It was a stickybomb! Instinctively, he ran away from the trap before the RED Demoman could blow him up. Soldier saw the poor man running away and became even angrier. He took out his Disciplinary Action and began chasing Medic.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" he yelled. By now, he was red in the face. Medic could run much faster than Soldier, but a few rocket jumps helped him catch up.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" he cried, hitting Medic with the Disciplinary Action.

"OW! OOF! SOLDIER, ZAT HURTS!" he screamed.

"NOT AS MUCH AS DYING BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LAZY TO COME HEAL US!" replied Soldier.

Meanwhile, Engineer watched Soldier chasing Medic. "What's goin' on?" he whispered to himself. Whatever it was, it looked like the kind of thing he shouldn't get involved in. Much as he wanted to help Medic, he knew confronting them would do little more than aggravate Soldier even more and get himself hurt. It was probably nothing serious anyway.

Soldier continued to smack Medic with the re-purposed riding crop, yelling insults at him while the man on the receiving end screamed and ran. "This is horrific," thought the Engineer.

"PLEASE, SOLDIER! I'M TRYING! I'LL KEEP HEALING! LEAVE ME ALONE!" cried Medic. Soldier just began laughing maniacally, striking him again and again.

Eventually, Soldier ran out of rockets and was beginning to get tired of running. He stopped and tried to catch his breath. Medic, realizing he wasn't being assaulted, turned around and glared at the madman with a crazed look in his eye.

"You know vat? I'm sick of zis! Find a health kit or somezhing! I von't stand for zis. I'm going to join RED!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST SWITCH TO RED!"

"Try and stop me. I'm leaving! Zey'll appreciate me in RED! Maybe zhen you'll learn your lesson!"

Medic kicked Soldier over and stabbed him with the Ubersaw. Then, without another word, he turned away and walked toward the RED base, leaving Soldier to die.

 **-=After the battle, in the RED baser=-**

"YO, GUYS! IT'S DA BLU MEDIC! KILL 'IM!" shouted the RED Scout to his team. "HE'S ALONE!"

Medic watched as everyone turned their heads to look at him and began to grin maliciously.

"VAIT! VAIT! I COME IN PEACE!"

"Sure ya do, laddie!" sneered the Demoman.

"No, really! I'm not a spy! I vant to join RED!"

The REDs, who were now gathered in a circle around him, lowered their weapons.

"You? Join RED?" laughed Sniper.

"Ja," replied Medic.

"And why should _we_ recruit _you_?"

"Vell, I could help you. Ve'll have ze advantage over zem vith an extra person."

"I hate to break it to you, herr doctor, but zis team already _has_ a Medic," the RED Medic cut in.

"Yes, but having two Medics would be even better. More of us can be healed faster," argued Spy.

"He makes a point, y'know. Statistically speaking, we're more likely to overpower 'em if it's 10 vs. 8," Engineer pointed out.

"How do we know we can trust 'im?" questioned Scout. "He could be a spy!"

"I can heal you!" Medic said, pulling out his Medigun and pointing it at Scout. "See?"

The RED team considered the situation carefully, murmuring to each other.

"If you'll excuse us, ah think we need to discuss this as a team for a minute. Just wait out here, it shouldn't take long," said Engineer. The REDs went into their meeting room, leaving Medic sitting outside.

 **-=Back at the BLU base=-**

"What da hell was dat crap? You. are. terrible!" jeered Scout.

"How could this happen?" asked Heavy.

"Maybe we could've had a chance if we didn't keep dying all the bloody time. Where the bloody hell was Medic? We were all callin' for 'im, and he was nowhere to be seen!" complained Sniper. "Guess 'e didn't have the guts to show up..."

Surprisingly enough, Sniper's comment was met with silence. Normally the Medic would've argued back and claimed that he was "busy healing someone else" or whatever, but he was being oddly silent today. In fact, it almost seemed like he wasn't there...

"Hey, wait a minute! Where's doc?" asked Scout, breaking the silence. The rest of the team began looking around and realized he wasn't there.

"He's gone, Scout," whispered Engineer solemnly.

"Whaddya mean, 'he's gone'?"

"Went off t' join RED. Saw it with mah own eyes," he replied.

The BLUs let out a collective gasp. Shouts of "WHAT?" and "HE CAN'T DO THAT!" echoes throughout the base.

"And what caused him to leave BLU?" questioned Spy.

"Soldier."

All eyes turned to Soldier, who was sitting there staring off into space. Clearly, he hadn't been paying much attention.

"WHY IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME?" he wondered aloud, visibly confused.

"YOU FRIGGIN' DROVE MEDIC OUT OF DA TEAM!" screamed Scout.

"MMPH!" agreed Pyro.

"HE WAS AN IDIOT NAZI! HE WAS HOLDING THE TEAM DOWN! YOU ALL SHOULD BE THANKING ME!" retorted Soldier.

"YOU IMBECILE! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" cried Spy.

The BLU team began to argue. One thing became infinitely clear: Whatever fate had befallen the former BLU Medic, they were in for a bad time.

 **-=Meanwhile at Reliable Excavation & Demolition=-**

"We have agreed zhat you may join our team, but we're still going to keep a close eye on you," announced Spy.

"Really? Zhank you! I am honored to join your team!" replied Medic happily.

"Welcome to th' team, pardner!" exclaimed Engineer. "Now, let's show ya 'round the base."

 **-=The Dawn Of A New Day=-**

"RISE AND SHINE, MEN! GET UP! IT'S TIME TO SHOW THOSE BLU MAGGOTS WHAT WE'RE MADE OF! UP AND AT 'EM, BOYS!" called Soldier as he walked down the hallway. A variety of groans and curses followed as everyone woke up.

Medic felt even sleepier than normal. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was... 5:00 AM?! Back at BLU, Soldier didn't wake them up until 6 AM! He couldn't bring himself to get up so early, so he just rolled over and tried to fall asleep again. It wouldn't hurt if he just got a few more minutes of sleep, would it?

His attempts were cut short, however, when Soldier kicked open the door.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, NUMBNUTS? GOT A PROBLEM WITH GETTING UP EARLY?"

"N-no, not at all! I just... er... I'm not used to it!"

"WELL YOU BETTER GET USED TO IT, MAGGOT! I DUNNO WHEN THEY WOKE YOU UP AT THAT CIRCUS OF A TEAM, BUT HERE AT RED, WE GET UP AT 5 AM!"

"I-i'm sorry, Herr Soldier!"

"GOOD! NOW GET READY AND COME DOWNSTAIRS!"

With that, Soldier left Medic to get dressed and brush his teeth. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and pulled on the new uniform they had given him. When he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he was horrified to find that it tasted different. It felt like his mouth was on fire, and he promptly spat it out. Someone had replaced his regular toothpaste with... Jalapeno? That was a real flavor? The color of the toothpaste was bright red instead of the usual blue. Medic could understand team spirit, but really? This seemed a little he was sure that RED couldn't be all that bad. They _had_ to be better than BLU. He made a mental note to get some new toothpaste with a more neutral color and made his way down to breakfast, the taste of the jalapeno toothpaste still in his mouth.

 **-=Meanwhile at Builders League United=-**

The BLU team were preparing for the day's fight, just like the REDs. Despite loosing their Medic, most of them were still confident that they would win. Engineer and Spy weren't so sure, however. Engie knew he'd have to work extra hard so his dispensers could give his team the support they needed, and Spy had no confidence whatsoever that the rest of the mercenaries, being the bumbling idiots they were, would be able to distract the RED team long enough for him to backstab them.

They sat in their base, waiting for the Administrator to tell them when the battle would begin. It wouldn't be long now. They would be fighting in Dustbowl today, where they were about to learn just how dire the situation was.

"Round begins in three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

As soon as the gates opened, Scout dashed out into the battlefield. Immediately, he was blown to smithereens by a stray crit rocket launched by the RED Soldier. The BLU Pyro ran outside, ready to burn the Demoman with its flamethrower, but as soon as he got close enough, the Demoman was Ubercharged by the original RED Medic. Pyro tried to run back inside, but the Demo's pipe bombs were faster than him, and in mere seconds, the Pyro was reduced to bloody body parts flying through the air. Soldier tried to rocket jump out, but he forgot that the Medic was no longer there to give him overheal, and he accidentally blew himself up in the process. Engineer had a sentry ready, but while it was deploying, the RED Spy sapped it and backstabbed him. Heavy tried to push out of spawn, but without a Medic healing him, he couldn't absorb nearly as much damage and was killed very quickly. Sniper attempted to pick off a few of the REDs, but the other Sniper spotted him and took him out first. It was beginning to look pretty hopeless for the BLU team. Their confidence crumbled and they were quickly shown their place.

After awhile, Soldier came up with a great plan. He called Medic to come heal him. When nobody came, he quickly remembered that they no longer had a Medic. He frowned as he realized the true gravity of the situation.

Eventually, the BLU team managed to get out of spawn, but the RED team's defense of the first point was rock solid, and nobody could get anywhere near it, let alone cap it. When Scout thought their guard was down, he went for it, but seconds later his body was covered in painful bullet wounds from their level 3 sentry. He could barely walk, and as he dragged himself back to the base, he really, really wished they had a Medic.

Engineer and Heavy made efforts to heal their teammates by building dispensers and throwing out sandviches, but nothing they did could quite make up for them not having a Medic. Dispensers couldn't come to teammates when they called, which sucked for anyone who had strayed too far away. Sandviches took a long time to regenerate, and Heavy often had to wait for a new one while his teammates were getting shot and blown up. And neither the dispenser nor the sandvich could Ubercharge. The round ended and they had no choice but to throw their hands up in defeat, desperately running from their victorious enemies.

 **-=Meanwhile at Reliable Excavation & Demolition=-**

The RED team were doing much better than they ever had, and it was all thanks to the former BLU Medic. Engineer was right; having an extra Medic really _did_ make a difference. It was a very easy win for them. The BLU team hadn't even captured the first point! Normally, there were three areas that they had to defend, but since BLU didn't even make it past stage one, the REDs got the rest of the day off. During his time off, the Medic liked to do some experiments on his teammates. Today was no exception.

When he noticed a random dove flying around, he knew just what to do. It was all covered in blood, poor thing, and it was probably lost. Everyone knew the battlefield was no place for such a small, defenseless bird. He had always been trying to find a way to permanently Ubercharge someone, and while he had gotten close with the Vaccinator giving him and his patient constant resistance, he had never quite figured it out. But he did have an idea, and there's no way to test an idea but to try it.

Let's just say it didn't quite work out.

"Archimedes? Hello? Come, Archimedes!" the other RED Medic called. His beloved dove didn't show up. He tried again, and again, but the bird didn't respond.

"Hmm, zat's odd. He normally comes vhen I call..." he whispered to himself. He asked if anyone had seen Archimedes, but each one said no. Eventually, he decided to ask the new guy.

"Hello? Have you seen my dove, Archimedes? He's ab-" his eyes widened. "VHAT IS GOING ON?! VHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ARCHIMEDES?"

The former BLU Medic grinned. "Oh, don't vorry. I assure you, he's in good hands. I'm trying to find out how to make him invincible.I tried replacing his heart vith a special Uber vone I have, but-"

"YOU DID VHAT?!"

"Zhere's no need to panic-"

"SHWEINHUNDE! GET YOUR FILZHY HANDS OFF OF ARCHIMEDES! FIRST, YOU COME IN AND TRY TO TAKE MY JOB, AND ZHEN YOU EXPERIMENT ON ARCHIMEDES? I KNEW YOU VOULD BE NOZHING BUT TROUBLE! I TRIED TELLING ZHEM, BUT ZHEY VOULDN'T LISTEN!"

"What in tarnation's goin' on up here?" asked Engineer.

"ZIS DUMMKOPF IS TRYING TO SABOTAGE US! HE'S DOING EXPERIMENTS ON ARCHIMEDES!"

"I didn't know it vas his bird!"

"Ah'm sure it was just a misunderstandin'," replied Engineer, hoping he would calm down.

"VELL, ZIS 'MISUNDERSTANDING' COULD COST ARCHIMEDES HIS LIFE! VHAT IF HE HAD DISMANTLED VONE OF YOUR LITTLE GADGETS? VOULD IT STILL BE 'JUST A MISUNDERSTADIN'?"

"Calm down, pardner. Ah'm sure Archimedes'll be fine. This guy knows what he's doin'."

The original RED Medic could stand no more of this. He angrily grabbed Archimedes and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry 'bout that. He's got some anger issues," apologized Engineer.

"Vhat is his problem? I vas trying to _help_ him, but nooooo,"

"Jus' don't hold it against 'im. Ah'm sure he'll be fine in a couple of minutes."

He nodded and sighed. It wasn't worth wasting any more time or energy on the matter.

 **-=Meanwhile at Builder's League United=-**

"Man, I really wish we still had Doc," sighed Scout.

"Da. Is sad day when Heavy and Engineer must heal," agreed Heavy.

"STOP WHINING, LADIES! WE DON'T NEED HIM! WE JUST NEED TIME TO ADJUST! EVERYONE HAS OFF DAYS!" Soldier desperately tried to convince them.

"Ah wouldn' be so sure, lad. We've never done _that_ bad," Demoman argued.

"YEAH, YEAH. THAT HIPPIE WAS COMPLETELY USELESS! HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANY GOOD WEAPONS, JUST THAT STUPID LITTLE MEDICINE GUN OF HIS, A COUPLE OF SYRINGES, AND A SAW. BESIDES, HE NEVER EVEN HEALED US HALF THE TIME!"

"Perhaps if you had been nicer to him, he would've made more of an effort to help you," suggested Spy.

"Oh, come on Spy. What have I evah done dat would make ya say dat? I ain't done anythin' wrong!" asked Scout.

"Scout, you are ze fastest runner on ze team. Maybe if you would just hold still, he would be able to heal you. Soldier, you are too bossy. You are always telling him what to do and hitting him with zat "Disciplinary Action" of yours. Pyro, maybe if you wouldn't dive head-first into danger, he wouldn't be so hesitant to help you. Demo, you're always saying 'I didn't need yer help, ya know!" to him. Maybe he took zat too seriously. Zere is a reason he always healed ze Heavy,"

The BLU mercs considered what Spy had said. Much as they hated to admit it, he was right. If the Medic ever returned, they would all try and change.

"SO WHAT IF HE HEALS ME? I CAN JUST FIND A HEALTH KIT! HA!" argued Soldier.

"Soldier, you are clearly in denial. I know zat deep down you realize how important ze Medic was."

He looked at his feet. "HE'S PROBABLY NEVER COMING BACK! YOU NEED TO GET OVER THIS!"

"Don't give up hope. You never know what could happen with ze doctor."

 **-=The Dawn Of A New Day=-**

"GET UP, MAGGOTS! IT'S 6 AM! THAT MEANS IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" screamed the RED Soldier. As everyone else slowly dragged themselves out of bed, Medic rolled over to get some more sleep. It was a Saturday, after all, and sometimes Soldier wasn't exactly stable.

"COME ON, SLEEPING BEAUTY! LET'S GO!" demanded Soldier while pounding on his door.

"Go avay Soldier. It's Saturday... Can't ve just sleep in?"

"YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH SLEEP! I EVEN GAVE EVERYONE AN EXTRA HOUR! NOW GET UP, IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!"

"T-training?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK WE GOT GOOD, MAGGOT? BY SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING ON SATURDAYS? NOW GET OUT HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU! TRAINING BEGINS AT 7 OUTSIDE THE BASE, DON'T BE LATE!"

Medic sighed and unhappily pulled off his blankets. He knew his team wanted the best for him, but was this really necessary? He once again put on his RED uniform. He hadn't had a chance to purchase new toothpaste yet, so he decided to skip brushing his teeth altogether. It's not as if anyone would notice he went outside, he saw the other mercenaries standing in a row in front of Soldier, who was holding the Disciplinary Action.

"GLAD YOU SHOWED UP! TOO BAD YOU WERE A MINUTE LATE. DROP DOWN AND GIMME 20!"

"But Herr Sol-"

"DID I STUTTER?"

Reluctantly, beginning to regret even getting up at all, Medic had little choice but to do as Soldier said.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING LATE, NUMBNUT!" snarled Soldier. "HOPE THIS TEACHES YOU A LESSON!"

A couple minutes later, after the former member of BLU finished his pushups, the training truly began.

"AS ALWAYS, WE'LL START WITH THE WARMUP. 10 LAPS AROUND THE BASE, NOW!"

Scout immediately took off, followed by the two Medics. They hadn't fully forgiven each other for the incident the night before, and so very subtly, the original RED Medic stuck out his foot and tripped the other one up.

"COME ON PRIVATE! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! TWO EXTRA LAPS FOR YOU!" jeered Soldier.

"But Herr Soldier, he tripped me!"

"QUIT WHINING AND TAKE YOUR LUMPS LIKE A MAN! NOBODY LIKES TATTLE TALES!"

The rest of the warmup went absolutely horribly. The other Medic kept on trying to sabotage him and Soldier kept berating him every time he made a mistake. He never wanted to go to training ever again.

"Alright lads, take out your weapon of choice. It's toime for target practice,' announced Sniper. Since Soldier wasn't much of a sharpshooter himself, he put Sniper in charge of target practice.

Everyone switched to their respective primaries. The former BLU Medic took out his Blutsauger.

"Yo Snipes, da new guy has a Blutsauger!" Scout alerted.

"Oi, what do you think we're doin', mate? We don't use that disgraceful weapon!"

"But it's ze best syringe gun I have!"

"Gimme that, wanker! Here at Reliable Excavation & Demolition, we use the crossbow!" Sniper hissed, grabbing the Blutsauger and handing a Crusader's Crossbow to him instead. It felt foreign and uncomfortable.

During the session, the new Medic didn't manage to hit a single target. Meanwhile, everyone else was getting bullseyes. Sniper saw this and shook his head. "We have a long way to go..."

 **-=Meanwhile, at Builders League United=-**

The BLU Sniper sat in a tree, looking through his scope at the REDs. They seemed to be doing... training? On a Saturday? He was glad he was in BLU. Most of his teammates hadn't even _woken up_ yet, and those crazy RED team wankers were doing exercise? But as he observed their little training routine, he noticed their old Medic, training along with everyone else. At first, Sniper couldn't believe his eyes. Medic, _their_ Medic, was up doing exercise at 7:30 AM? They must have really gotten to him. He began to come to the realization that Medic was _happy_ there. He had really gone and joined RED, and now there was no way he was ever coming back. The thought saddened Sniper.

"I'm telling you, he's become one o' them. The wanker was doing exercise with them and everythin'. I even saw 'im using the crossbow..." he told his teammates later on after they all got up.

"Doc usin' da crossbow? The Crusader's Crossbow? No way! He always uses da Blootsucker!" exclaimed Scout.

"Y'all know what this means, right? He ain't gonna come back... Not now..." added Engineer.

The team took a moment to consider the Engineer's words.

"You're right, laddie," whispered Demoman. "And it's all because of Soldier."

Soldier looked down at his feet while the other seven mercs glared at him.

"SORRY."

 **-=The Dawn Of A New Day=-**

"Hey guys! It's Pauling. I know we don't normally give you guys assignments on the weekends, but this one's urgent. The RED team's trying to capture Well. Also, respawn is temporarily disabled, so it's going to be a death match," Miss Pauling informed the BLUs. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I have to go do some 'cleaning up.' Talk to you later!"

"Oh great. We're already doin' terribly, and den we gotta go far away to Well of all places on da weekend in a deathmatch? Dis sucks!" complained Scout. "I guess we'd better prepare to lose..."

 **-=Meanwhile at Reliable Excavation & Demolition, 2 hours later=-**

"I am fully charged!"

The only two members of RED left alive were Soldier and the new Medic. It was them vs. the BLU Heavy and Demoman, and the BLU team kept on getting lucky with crits, but Soldier was confident they would win. Hearing his teammate's call, he rushed into battle head-on, ready to take them on. He gave the nod...

...But nothing happened.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Soldier cried out. "I NEED YOU TO HEAL ME!"

But the Medic had already ran away and ducked around the corner. "SCHNELL! FOLLOW ME, HERR SOLDIER! VE'RE GOING TO FLANK ZEM!"

Unfortunately, Soldier was unable to hear him over the sound of Heavy's minigun and Demo's sticky bombs detonating. It didn't take him very long to die, and the Medic only realized when it was too late.

The rest of the REDs, who were all stuck in some sort of weird ghost-like form where they could watch their living teammates but not interact, all screamed their disapproval. A chorus of "NO!" and "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" filled the air, but every frantic exclamation of theirs went unheard.

Determined to stick with his plan, the Medic pulled out his Blutsauger, which he had stolen back from Sniper, and charged at them from behind. Unfortunately, being a Medic, he wasn't terribly strong, and within seconds the BLU team were victorious.

After the fight, respawn was back up again, and as soon as they all returned to their regular, physical forms, they proceeded to take their shots at Medic.

"What the bloody 'ell did ya think ya would accomplish by flankin' 'em by yerself, boyo?" Demoman snapped.

"And da Blutsauger? Dat's da worst weapon! It's almost like you were tryin' ta die!" Scout jeered.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU'RE COMPLETELY USELESS! I THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO TEAR THIS TEAM APART FROM THE INSIDE! LOOK AT THIS! THAT ISN'T HOW WE DO THINGS HERE AT RED! ALL YOU'VE DONE SINCE YOU GOT HERE IS CAUSE PROBLEMS! GET OUT OF MY BASE!" shouted Soldier furiously. "IT WAS A MISTAKE LETTING YOU JOIN THIS TEAM!"

Medic hung his head in shame. Without saying a word, he walked back up to his room, packed up his things, put his BLU uniform back on, and left the RED one neatly folded on the bed.

"GET OUT, MAGGOT!" shrieked Soldier, hitting him repeatedly with the Disciplinary Action. Medic ran until Soldier was no longer chasing him, back to the BLU base where he now knew he belonged.

 **-=Meanwhile, at Builders League United=-**

Engie heard a knock on the door and quickly ran to answer it. "Who's there?"

"Me," replied Medic.

"ME WHO?" asked Soldier.

"What are you doin' back in these parts?" he spat.

"I-it's me, ze Medic. I've returned from ze RED team. I don't vant to do it anymore... I zhought zey vere going to be much better zhan you guy, but I vas wrong,"

By now, the whole BLU team had gathered around the door.

"Zey gave me jalapeno toothpaste... Zey made us vake up at 5 AM... Zey did training on Saturdays... It vas horrible!"

"Please, you have to help me!" he pleaded.

"I dunno doc... We always want good, loyal people in BLU... How do we know we can trust ya, mate?" asked Sniper suspiciously. "Whaddya say, guys?"

"Ah say we let 'im back in. Y'all saw what happened without 'im..." Engineer suggested.

"Yeah, Engie's right!" added Scout.

"Mmph!"

As the mercs all murmured their approval, Soldier stood at the back and didn't say anything.

"Soldier?" asked Engineer.

He crossed his arms and looked down at his feet.

"Don't be like this, lad. Ye know we need 'im!" Demoman said, nudging the stubborn man.

"FINE!" growled Soldier. "LET HIM BACK IN!"

The BLU team welcomed the Medic back in with open arms.

"We missed ya, pardner," said Engineer, patting him on the back. "Glad to have ya back."

From that day forward, the mercs always said "thank you" whenever the Medic would heal them and never took him for granted. They all agreed to never let it happen again and kept a closer eye on Soldier. As for the Medic himself, he was just glad to be back with his team again.

 _ **Based on an old favorite of mine:**_ ** _watch?v=9pxmxSKLuEc_**


End file.
